


Celebrate Her Independence

by M14Mouse



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Daisy isn’t some pretty princess and she is glad that her Luigi knew that too





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Daisy remembered the first time that she was kidnapped. 

The entire experience was terrifying. Being thrown over the shoulder of an alien and dragged from world to world was horrifying experience. She was graceful when Mario came and rescued her. 

Two things happened that day….One, she swore that she would never happen again. She wouldn’t be a victim anymore. She took up self defense lessons from Zelda just to make sure. Second, no more dating her rescuer. 

Trust her when she said it was strange. 

She was lucky in a way. 

Bowser came along and started to focus on Princess. 

She lost count on how many times that she flipped through the Mushroom Daily and read that the Princess got kidnapped…again. 

She told her that she should take up self defense lessons to prevent some her kidnappings. 

She shook her head and no. She said that she didn’t need them. 

Princess is stubborn and such a romantic. 

She said Mario will always come and save her. 

She pointed out what happens if Mario got eaten or was busy. Princess just gave her a look and said that Mario will always be around to rescue her. 

…sigh….

She has to give Mario a point…he always came and rescued Princess.

Sometimes, he would even drag his brother along to do with him. 

More other than not, people refer Luigi as the other brother. She knew that he preferred it that way. 

He didn’t enjoy saving the world like his brother. He did it because he had too. He was always afraid something was going to happen to himself or Mario. 

Most people thought that he was always hiding in some corner because he was afraid of everything. That wasn’t the case. 

She saw him around town, always on an errand or helping someone out. 

If she asked, she was always allowed to come. It was nice that she wasn’t treated like spun glass. She helped him fix some pipes in an old couple’s home. He didn’t treat her like an idiot when she asked about every little detail. Carefully, he explained what each tool was for and how was going to fix the pipes. He didn’t get impatient with her or yell at her. His voice was kind and soft. It was definitely a lesson experience. In return, she and Luigi were treated to a wonderful pie as a treat. She got to see the country side outside of the castle. It was beautiful. 

Sometimes, she learned about tuck away places in the kingdom…  
She was honored when he showed her those places. 

He even showed his place. The mansion was stunning and bigger than she thought. When she asked about how he got it, he scratched his head and blushed. He explained that involved ghosts and rescuing Mario. 

She couldn’t help herself…but she laughed. 

Sometimes, it was better not to ask. 

The best thing of all, he didn’t compare her to the Princess.

He didn’t feel that she needed to rescue from pipes or Paratroopers. 

He treated her like an independent woman. 

She loved him for that. 

So, when they had a dance at the castle at the end of the tournament, she asked him to dance.

He looked utterly surprised. 

He blushed all adorable and said….yes.

End.


End file.
